Mini fan
by Venusette
Summary: Une maman écrit une lettre pour les TH... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... 1ere fic soyez indulgents lol


Salut à tous

Bon voilà je me suis lancé pour écrire cette petite chose sur Tokio Hotel, enfin plutôt sur un fan.

C'est sans prétention, mais je me suis dis pourquoi pas tenté l'aventure ffnet

Bonne lecture, enfin si vous aimé bien sûr

Entre ¤¤ pensée et réaction du petit garçon

Entre§§ pensée et réaction de la maman

* * *

Mini fan 

Guten Tag Tokio Hotel

Je m'appel Xander, j'ai 6 ans et bon ben, j'aime bien votre musique même si je comprend pas pfff. (Avec une maman qui pige rien à l'allemand chui maudit !) § lève les yeux au ciel §

Mais bon je lui pardonne…Chui cool hein ?

Et comme c'est maman qui écrit pour moi, (ben oui chui trop petit), chui bien obligé de lui pardonné héhé .§ ben tiens §

Ben voilà quoi, j'aimerais vous dire que je vous aime tous beaucoup, mais surtout Bill et Tom ¤ rougis ¤ § ricane §

J'aimerai bien avoir la même coiffure que Bill mais maman elle veut pas ¤ boude ¤

Elle dit toujours « Hé ho faut pas pousser hein ! T'as six ans, pas 20 ans. On verra plus tard… » Même pas juste d'abord ¤ re boude ¤ § ricane §

De toute façon je sais qu'un jour je ressemblerai à Bill alors… en attendant je la fait râlée en allant chez le coiffeur héhéhé ¤ sourire sadique ¤ § soupire §

Nan, je veux pas qu'on coupe mes cheveux d'abord, sont à moi. Résultat : course poursuite dans le salon de coiffure avec maman au bord de la crise de nerf ¤ se marre ¤ § re soupire dépressif §

Pff toute façon je gagne jamais chui trop petit. § sourire victorieux et un brin sadique §

Et je me retrouve avec une coupe à faire peur, style Tintin dans ces grands jours, la honte ¤ regard mauvais à la maman fautive ¤ § sifflote gaiement §

Mais bon je lui en veux pas trop, c'est ma maman et en plus elle vous aime bien aussi alors …

C'est grâce à maman que j'ai entendu votre musique pour la première fois. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant le clip de 'Spring nicht' § rougi § ¤ héhé ¤

Bah je me suis demander pourquoi elle pleurais… Alors je lui ai demandé… Elle m'a expliqué que la chanson la touchait beaucoup, que la musique était magnifique et qu'elle lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Mon papa à rigoler en la traitant de «chochotte trop émotive» ¤ rigole ¤ § Sourie §

Oulààà il c'est pris un de ces regard…Brrr. Celui que maman fait quand elle est particulièrement furax, celui qu'elle me réserve quand j'ai fait une bêtise (ce qui arrive souvent) ¤ m'maan ¤ § grand sourire §

Elle a ensuite regardé mon papa avec un drôle de regard…

Et elle à simplement dis « Y'a pas à dire…Les Jumeaux sont d'une rare beauté. Se sont de vraies bombes… Bill est simplement éblouissant quand il chante et Tom… Cette passion qu'il transmet à travers sa guitare, c'est fabuleux…Regarde un peu ces déhanchements hmmm…Et leur sourire ils sont…Rhaaa sont trop mignon. Bah je ne trouve pas le mot pour les décrire… Charismatique, attirant, sexy… ? Wouaw …le corps de Bill, on en mangerais ! En plus d'être bourré de talent, ils ont vraiment tout pour plaire! Haa j'aurais encore 20 ans ils ne dormiraient pas dans la baignoire… » § se souvient, rougis et éclate de rire §

Rhoo la tête de papa ¤ explose de rire ¤. Il était vert, mon papa. Mais vert…¤ se tiens les côtes ¤

Il est fort jaloux, alors quand maman s'extasie devant de beaux garçons ben…Il râle sec et peste tout ce qu'il peut, en marmonnant sur l'immaturité des femmes mariées et leurs idées tordues de jeune midinette.

Maman : 10000. Papa : 0 §¤ deux sourires ¤§

Elle aime bien le faire enragé, elle me l'a dit ¤ fière de sa mère ¤

En plus qu'elle aime pas quand papa la traite de chochotte… ¤ se marre ¤

Enfin, je vous ai déjà dis que j'aimais beaucoup ma maman ?

Elle trouve les traductions de vos chansons et me les lies. Je ne comprends pas toujours mais… J'aime bien quand maman met des mots que je connais sur votre musique, elle est géniale maman . Elle me prends sur ses genoux et d'une voix toute douce me récite les traductions. Parfois je ne comprends pas certaine chose, alors elle rie doucement et me dis « Quand tu sera un peu plus grand tu comprendra le sens de ces paroles».

Bon parfois elle râle et peste à m'entendre 'brailler' quand je chante une de vos chanson ¤ rigole ¤

Elle crie et me demande de me calmer : « Xander t'a pas bientôt fini ? Les voisins vont porter plainte pour nuisance sonore, le lustre du salon va me tomber sur la tête et en plus tu as traumatisé le chien, il c'est enfui en courant…».

Bah oui comme je parle pas allemand ben, c'est plutôt approximatif ma façon de chanter ¤ tout rouge¤ § regard attendri et doux sourire §

Héhé, mais j'aime ça moi, me défouler en hurlant à plein poumons vos chansons, ¤ rigole ¤

De plus ça fait enragé mon grand frère ¤ sourire sadique ¤

Il gueule pour que je me taise, mais bon je l'entend pas (qu'il croit) tellement je chante fort. Héhéhé.

C'est pas de ma faute si il sait pas chanter ! L'a qu'à apprendre !

Ha oui et je vous aie pas dis… Maman à accepter que je prenne des cours de guitare ¤ yeux qui brille ¤

Ben quoi ? Je veux aussi ressembler à Tom, il est super doué et tout…

Le look de Bill et la guitare de Tom… ¤ méga sourire ¤

Pfiou, j'ai du boulot… § rie §

Mon prof me dit que j'apprends vite, chui super content. Mais l'est pas trop branché Tokio Hotel lui…pfff si c'est pas malheureux.

Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais jouer comme Tom des TH, il m'a répondu : « Qui ? C'est quoi ça TH ? »

Horreur, quel nase ce type ! § regard grondeur § Ben quoi c'est vrai qu'il est nase!!! ¤ regard déterminé ¤ § soupire désolé §

Bah du moment qu'il m'apprends…

Enfin voilà, vous connaissez un petit peu Xander, un de vos plus grand fan sur terre ¤ rigole ¤

Je vous ai mis une petite photo de moi ¤ rougis ¤ comme ça vous saurez à quoi je ressemble

Et NON je ne suis pas TINTIN !

Ps : L'andouille derrière moi qui fait des grimaces est mon grand frère. regard sévère ¤ regard innocent ¤

Encore merci pour votre si belle musique, je vous aime énormément

Bizzzzz

Xander (et maman) § quand même §


End file.
